


snag

by ashenblotch (Ayu_Go)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Part/ACT 2 Spoilers, Cannibalism, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, OOC Alert, Unbeta-ed, mention of Izumi, mention of Winter Troupe, mentions of gekkagumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayu_Go/pseuds/ashenblotch
Summary: "I love you, but I can't have you so let me consume you. It's simple, isn't it?"
Relationships: Utsuki Chikage/Chigasaki Itaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	snag

**Author's Note:**

> The "side job" became more and more demanding. Gerbera didn't have the courage to snatch his target, so Lily of the Valley took the chance. A peaceful solution, if you ask me.

Chikage put a finger into his mouth, chewing it slowly to savor its taste.

While munching on today's snack, he took a glance at his stash of special food. Three years had passed since he prepared his first meal from this source, of course the stash would be thin by now. Thin as in nearing none. Chikage couldn't suppress the twitch at the edges of his lips; he wanted to smile, but it was not the suitable moment yet. He should wait a bit more. He stroked the stash lovingly.

Aah, his surrounding was serene. Chikage thought he made the right choice when purchasing this apartment unit. No nosy neighbors, tight security, soundproof and odor proof walls... The green-haired man clasped his hand in front of his throat. Sometimes he felt a resemblance of missing a certain thing: camaraderie. Then again he would quickly dismiss the thought. It was too hilarious, by the way, to miss something that would threaten his perfectly organized _plan_.

He would smile everytime he remembered that the distance between this apartment and his previous lodging would repel December for sure. That troublesome sweet tooth sleepyhead must not wanted to waste his precious time looking for _them_ , or else Izumi and the rest of Winter Troupe would chide him... perhaps. He shouldn't care anymore at this point, right? He already discarded everything that wasn't relevant to what he wanted to attain.

Thinking about December would drag his mind to think about August more often than not. Chikage--no, April--felt relieved that he held back from storing _his stash_ at their prized hideout. It felt like disrespecting the one who granted him a second chance. He nodded at his own thought.

He glanced at the stash again, then took a long look at peeking bones beneath the flesh and skin.

With metallic taste still heavily clung to his tongue, the no-longer-bespectacled man opened his mouth.

"Soon, Chigasaki. Soon, we will become one."


End file.
